1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft, and more specifically, to security on an aircraft. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to providing a secondary security door for a cockpit of an aircraft.
2. Background
During flight, cockpit doors are locked, separating the cockpit from the passenger cabin. During flight, a pilot may leave the cockpit, for example to use the bathroom. In some long flights, the pilot may leave the cabin to change flight crew.
Cockpit doors are designed to prevent unauthorized entry. Cockpit doors are also designed to maintain a pressure separation between the cockpit and the passenger cabin.
When the cockpit door is open, unauthorized entry into the cockpit is more likely. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.